Mas alla del deber
by DrkMajo
Summary: Dos mundos, dos personas diferentes que se uniran en un amor de una forma inesperada, sin saber que el la busca a ella para matarla y ella a el para vengarse... es un HyM
1. Prologo

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer la historia, es un Haruka y Michiru… ambientada en nuestra época, ojala les guste, porfavor dejen rew! Estos personajes no me perteneces (lastima Vv) sino que pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi de su anime y manga Sailor moon, cualquier parecido con otra historia, novela, anime etc es pura coincidencia… no me denuncien TT

Mas allá del deber

Prologo

Se podían escuchar las sirenas de varias patrullas de policías recorrer las calles desde aquel pequeño cuarto de hotel; el ambiente apestaba a humo de cigarro, y las ventanas cerradas durante días no ayudaban a que éste se dispersara. La habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa, en un claro contraste con la ruidosa ciudad fuera de esas cuatro paredes; una tenue luz entraba por la entre abierta persiana, alumbrando, cada vez que una patrulla pasase por aquella opaca calle, con una luz de color rojo sangre, iluminando durante pocos segundos el lugar, dejando ver entre sombras lo que se encontraba allí.

En la mano izquierda tenia su pistola favorita, completamente de oro y con un extraño símbolo en la empuñadura, hecho de amatista, su piedra favorita. En la mano derecha tenia un cigarrillo; detestaba fumar, pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para sentirse libre y no encerrado en aquella pocilga en la que estaba; apoyada en su frente. Estaba recostado en la cama, con la pierna derecha encima de ésta y la otra en el piso, por si hubiese la necesidad de levantarse rápidamente; claro que sabia que había hecho perfectamente bien el trabajo, pero una precaución nunca esta de más.

Acercó el cigarrillo a su boca y aspiró; los ojos miraban al techo de forma ausente, pensando, pero con sus sentidos alerta, siempre alerta…

El sonido del celular lo regresa a la realidad, deja el cigarro y lo toma; abre la tapa pero no se da la molestia de hablar, solo lo acerca con sigilo al oído…

- Bien hecho, como siempre un trabajo impecable, sabía que podíamos hacer un buen negocio juntos

- Lo dudabas? – respondió con su característico sarcasmo...

- No, claro que no… por cierto Haruka, tengo algo para ti…

- Tenoh… y no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre o tendré que matarte…

- Vaya, vaya… deja ese sarcasmo de lado, que no estoy bromeando…

- Yo tampoco…

- …ehh… bueno como sea, hay alguien que te va a estar esperando mañana a primera hora, ya sabes el lugar, conozco tus gustos y se cual es tu debilidad… considéralo un regalo de agradecimiento de mi parte…

- No digas estupideces, después de esto no te volveré a ver en mucho tiempo, y no vuelvas a llamarme al celular, no quiero deshacerme de el…- dicho esto cortó la comunicación; una sonrisa de lado se formo en su rostro y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca nuevamente… su debilidad… si, su debilidad tenia nombre… y es F50… un Ferrari increíble de colección, unos años antiguo… pero le encantaba ese auto.

Los ensordecedores teléfonos no dejaban de sonar en la comandancia de policía; cada llamada escondía historias increíblemente reales y otras verdaderamente estúpidas, habían cosas más importantes que hacer que estar esperando a que alguien le diese la información que había ido a buscar, cada segundo era importante, y mas si se trataba de su valioso tiempo.

Un joven policía se acercó a aquella señorita de vestidos casuales, preguntándole que deseaba; ésta solo le enseño algo que había sacado de su bolso; el policía solo dio media vuelta y le pidió que lo siguiera.

- Disculpe nuestra descortesía… sabíamos que uno de sus agentes vendrían, pero no pensé que vendría como civil, y menos que fuese una señorita tan linda…

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido…- le sonrió amablemente… aunque por dentro estaba que estallaba… ese día no había sido precisamente el mejor, y no estaba de humor como para aguantar esa clase de comentarios… el joven policía era apuesto, eso no lo negaba… pero en ese momento solo quería recoger lo que necesitaba del caso y largarse de allí inmediatamente..

- Aquí esta toda la información que tenemos del caso…- le entrego unos fólderes con toda clase de documentos…- no pensé que llegásemos a necesitar la ayuda del FBI… si necesita algo, por favor no dude en avisarme…

- Así lo haré, señor…

- Kou... Seiya Kou…

- Señor Kou… - le sonrió nuevamente… ese rostro de niño adulto que tenia le agradaba… tal vez… en otra oportunidad pudiesen conversar mejor…

- Le acompaño a la salida agente…

- Kaioh… pero puedes llamarme Michiru…

- Entonces, Michiru… Puedes llamarme Seiya…- aquella joven era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba encontrar… no era una persona arrogante y prepotente como le habían dicho que eran los agentes del FBI…

- Bueno Seiya, un gusto el hablar contigo… - le tendió la mano – ah por cierto, esta es mi tarjeta, si sabes algo del caso no dudes en llamarme de acuerdo?

- Seguro… Adiós, espero verla pronto…

- Lo mismo digo…- le sonrió al joven por última vez, dio media vuelta y se fue…

Caminó fuera de la comandancia como una civil mas, nadie penaría que ella, era una de las agentes mas reconocidas del FBI, su increíble instinto y su gran inteligencia eran su mayor arma, pensaba siempre tres pasos mas adelante que el enemigo.

"_Que fue eso Michiru? Se supone que fuiste a hacer tu trabajo, no a coquetear con el chico de turno… bueno... aunque tampoco estaba mal… Seiya Kou…que estoy pensando! Si voy a casarme…"_ y así se dirigió a su departamento, en las afueras de la ciudad.


	2. Capítulo 1: Uranus

Hola a todos!. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquí esta el primer capítulo. La mayoría de cosas que se va a encontrar en este capítulo son dialogos... tal vez pueda resultar un poco pesado o aburrido... pero es idispensable para la trama de la historia. Aquí se darán a conocer la relación que tienen algunos personajes. El siguiente capítulo sera mejor.. lo prometo nn aquí les dejo con la historia.

Capítulo 1: Uranus

Eran la 1:40, si se apuraba, llegaría a tiempo para ver la carrera por la televisión. Hacía poco tiempo que empezó a interesarse por la carrera de autos; y es que había allí alguien que había llamado su atención; cuando miraba sus ojos, podía ver algo indescriptible que la hacia estremecer; pero a pesar de contemplar la carrera de principio a fin, no podía escuchar claramente su nombre, por lo que lo llamaba "el chico que corre como el viento", un nombre un poco largo, es cierto, pero cada vez que lo veía correr, parecía que perteneciese a el.

La carrera comenzó a las 2, llegó justo a tiempo para ver a los autos arrancar con el famoso "verde, verde, verde", y allí estaba él, como siempre en los primeros lugares de la pista.

El teléfono sonó como cuatro veces antes de que contestara, bajó el volumen del televisor y respondió:

- bueno? –habló mirando aún el televisor

- Hola chica… gusto en saludarte…- al escuchar la voz se sorprendió y de un salto se puso de pié del sofá en el que estaba recostada

- Elsa?

- La misma… como estas, amiga?

- Bien! De donde me llamas?

- Pues de mi casa…

- En serio? Cuando llegaste? Porqué no me avisaste… pude ir a recogerte al aeropuerto…

- Nah! No te preocupes, llegué hoy, hace unos cuantos minutos que llegue a casa y lo primero que pensé fue en llamarte…

- Mas te valía! Te mataba si me enteraba que estabas aquí sin decirme nada…

- Me creerías capaz?- contestó con voz inocente…

- Jajaja… por algo te lo digo…

- Ya ya, no seas payasa… por cierto, que hacías?

- Mnnn… viendo la tele…

- En serio? No es algo típico de ti… debe ser algo realmente interesante…

- Lo es…- dirigió su mirada al televisor, justo en el momento cuando un piloto por querer tomar la delantera, hizo un mal movimiento, por lo que perdió el control del auto y casi choca con otro, de no ser por la maniobra del último, hubiese habido un accidente mayor… -… oh dios! Que salvaje! Como va a hacer eso! Casi lo mata!

- Hey hey… que pasó?

- Es que es un salvaje!

- Tranquila tranquila… quién es el salvaje?

- Lo siento, es el programa que estoy viendo… el auto rojo casi golpea al amarillo! Casi lo mata! Pobre…

- … estas viendo una carrera de autos?

- Si… hay algo de malo?

- No, pero es MUY raro en ti… de cuando a acá a ti te gustan esas clases de cosas? Muchas cosas han cambiado en estos dos meses fuera…

-… la verdad es que no me gustan, pero hay alguien allí que me ha cautivado…

- En serio? Y como se llama..?

- No tengo la menor idea…

- Jajaja… osea, te gusta alguien del que ni siquiera sabes su nombre?

- Bueno, bueno… es un simple gusto nada mas… no es que me vaya a casar con él ni nada por el estilo…

- Jajaja… ok ok… oye, te gustaría acompañarme a comer algo? Muero de hambre…

- De acuerdo, pero cuando termine la carrera… ven a mi casa ahora y salimos cuando termine ok?

- Ok ok… voy para allá, estaré llegando en unos… 30 minutos…

- Tanto? Si vives a un par de pisos abajo…

-. Bueno yo no soy sucia como tu… yo si me baño jajaja

- Graciosa… ¬.¬... bueno apurarte…

- Que desesperación! Cualquiera diría que te urge verme! Tanto me extrañaste?

- Uyy si, te estoy deseando tanto que necesito verte ahora!

- Jajajajaja… ya ya… no me digas nada porque luego me la creo y después empiezan los problemas…

- jajajaja…ya bueno me estoy perdiendo la carrera por tu culpa! Te espero…- dicho esto colgó el teléfono, tomó el control remoto y subió el volumen para concentrarse en la carrera nuevamente…

---------------------------------------------

- y los informes?

- Los tiene la agente Kaioh señor…

- Bien… espero que con eso ustedes dos se pongan al tanto de todo… a pesar de trabajar en diferentes divisiones, esta vez trabajaran juntos, ambos son los mejores y no quiero que su relación personal interfiera con sus obligaciones…

- No señor, de eso no debe preocuparse…

- Lo poco que sabemos del sujeto es que trabaja bajo un código, pero aún así es también capaz de matar a quien se interponga en su camino… por eso es que solo ustedes dos tienen que hacer esto… ustedes comandaran un equipo de 6 personas, cada uno en una diferente modalidad… no podemos arriesgar a los demás sin saber bien donde caminamos…

- Lo se señor, y agradecemos su confianza…

- Por cierto… a partir de ahora, para este caso trabajaran con sobrenombres, nadie excepto su equipo deben saber que ustedes son los responsables del caso… todo lo que pase con esto será responsabilidad suya, si desean una ayuda pídanmela expresamente a mi, haz entendido? Es lo mejor para estos casos… ya puedes retirarte…

- De acuerdo… trabajaremos en eso… - dio media vuelta y tomó la perilla de la puerta, antes de girarla escuchó la voz ronca de su jefe…- por cierto Chiba… cada informe del caso va a salir con el seudónimo de uno de los dos… por lo que es necesario que estén listos mañana que empiezan a trabajar… - el joven solo giro un poco su cabeza con una sonrisa media en los labios, miró de reojo a su jefe y asintió.

------------------------------------------

- que! Cuando! – dijo la morena mirando el anillo en el dedo de su amiga

- hace un par de semanas… no es lindo?

- Si… no he visto una pieza como esta…

- …me refiero a Mamoru… - sonrió

- ahhh si…Ya era tiempo eh? Mira que cuatro años aguantándote es más que suficiente para demostrar que te ama…- después del comentario solo se escuchó un pequeño golpe seco… - Ay… eso dolió… TT

- Te lo mereces… ¬.¬…

- Por cierto Michiru…

- Dime?

- Estas segura?...

- A que te refieres…

- A tu boda… estas segura de que quieres casarte con él?...

- Lo quiero muchísimo, y se que a su lado estaré muy bien…

- Lo quieres, pero no lo amas… y no me digas que con el tiempo vendrá el amor… si cuatro años no han hecho de que sea así entonces ni una vida entera lo hará… aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste de no saber si él era la persona correcta…

- Lo sé… pero él es admirable… podría pasar muchos años con él…

- Muchos años… no vas a pasar muchos años con él… vas a pasar TODA tu vida… estas segura?

- Estoy segura de que lo quiero, y estoy segura de que él es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar… porqué me haces esa pregunta?

- Porque no veo en ti esa ilusión de estar con él… nunca vi en tus ojos el delirio, el anhelo, el deseo, la pasión de querer estar con él… el matrimonio encierra muchas cosas…

- Digas lo que digas Elsa… mi decisión está tomada… además como te lo dije antes, lo quiero mucho y sé que él es la persona indicada para mí…

- Bueno si es así entonces no me queda mas que felicitarte… lo único que quiero es que seas feliz amiga… - se acercó a su amiga y le dio un fraternal abrazo… mientras que en la mente de Michiru solo pasaba una cosa por su mente.. _"Estas segura?"…_ realmente lo estaba?...

---------------------------------------

Ese día era perfecto para ir a pasear… el clima era maravilloso, tenía un nuevo auto y había ganado la carrera… que podría ser mejor? Sin embargo dentro de sí habían muchos conflictos… cada día que pasaba era una tortura cada vez mas fuerte que la anterior… sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre… de aquella sangre de personas iguales a él… no eran inocentes, no eran personas que merecía la pena su existencia para que cambien el mundo… no… eran personas como él… que no valen la pena… que simplemente son la escoria de la sociedad… una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro… aquél había sido su último trabajo… había saldado su deuda…pero aún así las pesadillas no cesaban… su sangre fría no ayudaba… su conciencia que muchas veces dejó enterrada se manifestaba en las noches… muchas veces pensó en quitarse la vida… que mas daba? Nadie le recordaría… no tenia nadie quien se preocupara… nadie notaría su ausencia… sin embargo, ese no era su estilo… siempre jugaba a ganar… y esta vez también ganaría...

O eso era lo que quería hacerse creer…

Había alguien que hacía que siga adelante con el juego de la vida… había alguien por quien hacer todo lo que hacía… su verdadera razón de seguir con esa vida… a pesar de que ese alguien no le recordara…

Ese día era perfecto para ir a pasear… sin embargo, se encontraba en aquel frío edificio, caminando por el pasillo como si se dirigiera a su muerte…

Se acercó a la única puerta del lugar, en ella se encontraba parado un hombre alto con terno negro. Si todo salía bien… esa sería la última vez que lo vería…

- identificación…

- no puedo creer que siempre hagas eso por mas que sepas perfectamente quien soy…

- ordenes del jefe… además, nunca has visto face off? – al parecer sus músculos compensaban su falta de cerebro…

- si la vi… pensé que ya te habías quitado esa idea de la cabeza… es solo una película…- dijo acercándose a la puerta para tomar la perilla, pero una mano lo detuvo…

- identificación… - él rubio solo lo vio de pies a cabeza y suspiro resignado… desabrochó el saco mostaza que tenía y dejo ver su tan preciada identificación... un arma dorada oculta en la cintura, solo se podía apreciar la empuñadura con el símbolo de Urano en él…

- hoy será la última vez que nos veamos… hoy salgo del negocio…- una mano se posó en su hombro…

- Amigo… te lo dije antes… una vez que entras, no vuelves a salir nunca mas…- sus palabras eran ciertas… pero aún había una posibilidad… no podría creer eso… pero sabia que lo que él decía era la verdad… lo miró de nuevo…

- No soy tu amigo…- y entro por la puerta para cerrarla de golpe detrás de él…

-----------------------------

- Haz adelantado algo? – una pareja estaba recostada en el sofá de un lujoso departamento, en el último piso del edificio. Él tenía una taza de café en sus manos y ella tenia un fólder con algunos documentos…

- He revisado varias cosas… y he puesto en orden otras… - recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él

- Está todo?

- Si… lo último recopilado del caso fue el suicidio del Sr. Hirukawa…

- Dijo algo antes?

- Lo mismo de siempre… solo los balbuceos indescifrables… fueron grabados en una cinta… la escuché, pero lo único que pude sacar fue una especie de nombre…- se sentó y miró a su compañero…- la persona que buscamos… le dicen Uranus…

Continuará...

Face off: es una película con Nicolage cage y Jhon Travolta, donde literalmente les sacan el rostro para ponérselos en el cuerpo del otro; el sentido de esto era porque uno de ellos que era policía estaba en una misión en la cual tenía que entrar a una prisión haciéndose pasar por la otra persona para sacar una información valiosa; pero las cosas salieron mal cuando el otro despertó, tomó el rostro del policía y se hizo pasar por el. En mi país el título en español fue contracara.

Hasta aquí el capítulo 1. no es muy largo, lo se, pero prometo que el segundo estará mas largo y ya se empezará a definir la dirección que va a tomar la historia. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!

Majo Arisugawa.


	3. Capítulo 2: Neptune

**Capítulo 2: Neptune**

Las lagrimas caían de sus ojos con la misma fuerza que sus dedos bailaban encima de las teclas del piano. La tormenta que había fuera no podía compararse con la tempestad de su alma. La intensidad de la música era acompañada por cada agonía de su corazón destrozado. Lo que pensó que sería su última vez y la liberación total, se había convertido en su sentencia.

_**Flashback**_

Haruka entró cerrando la puerta tras sí. La sala estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por la gran ventana. Frente a ésta, había un escritorio grande con una persona sentada. Tenía los codos apoyados en la superficie lisa de la mesa mientras sus manos se entrelazaban para hacerle de soporte a la casi calva cabeza, una clara característica de su edad. A su lado se encontraba un joven de cabello largo sujetado con una cinta, con un terno de color rojo y una camisa negra.

-Tenoh! Que bueno verte, por favor siéntate –dijo el hombre mayor.

-Así estoy bien, Kenta. Lo que vine a hacer es rápido –inmediatamente después sacó el arma que tenía en la cintura y le apuntó. Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, quedándose paralizados ante tal acción.

-Qu- Que rayos estas haciendo?! Baja el arma ahora! –dijo el mas joven de los tres.

-Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo

-Lo sé…- se quedó asi por unos segundos para luego bajar el arma y ponerla encima del escritorio –te la estoy devolviendo. Yo ya terminé mi parte así que ahora te toca terminar la tuya. –Kenta miró al joven que estaba a su lado y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que la cogiera. Éste se acercó y tomo el arma, alejándose nuevamente pero esta vez apuntando a Haruka directamente en la cabeza, sin embargo este último no se inmutó.

-Baja el arma Sella, no es necesario –Este hizo lo que le ordenaron –Haruka, a que te refieres? –Este solo frunció el ceño. La poca paciencia que tenía estaba siendo llevada al límite.

-Tu sabes perfectamente de que hablo. En primer lugar, es el motivo por el que estoy aquí –esta vez fue la oportunidad de Kenta de fruncir el ceño.

-El motivo por el que estas aquí? Estas aquí y tienes todo lo que tienes por mi! Si no en este momento estarías en las calles trabajando de cualquier cosa! Acaso crees que alguien aceptaría a alguien como tu?? Eres una burla! Mírate! ni siquiera se que cosa eres! Aún existe una mujer alli?! Deberías agradecerme todo lo que he he-fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su escritorio.

-No me importas tu ni tu maldito dinero! Hicimos un trato y yo ya lo cumplí! Quiero que nos dejes en paz a mi y a mi hermana y desaparezcas de nuestras vidas!

-Tu hermana? La que ni siquiera sabe quien eres? Ella está mejor donde está, o acaso crees que le haría bien saber que todo lo que conoce ahora de su vida fue una mentira?

-Eso es asunto mio!

-Pues también es mio! Nunca pude tener hijos y mi esposa la adora, es de mi familia ahora, asi que te recomiendo seguir con lo que estas haciendo, hagas una vida y te olvides de ella.

-Que?! Eres un –Haruka lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y estuvo apunto de golpearlo cuando sintió algo de metal en la nuca.

-No se te ocurra –dijo Seiya.

-Debería matarte….-dijo mientras soltaba la camisa del hombre.

-Mira Haruka, a pesar de todo yo te estimo, prácticamente también eres como de la familia. No puedo dejar que te la lleves pero puedo permitir que la conozcas personalmente, ya no es la niña de 5 años que tú viste, ahora es toda una jovencita –La rubia pensó en las posibilidades, no le quedaba muchas opciones.

-No creo que esa "generosidad" venga gratis, que cosa es lo que quieres ahora?

-Porque esa hostilidad. Tu trabajo es excelente Haruka y realmente me sorprende lo bien que lo realizas. El precio es simple, solo quiero que hagas lo que estas haciendo, es más, quiero que seas, oficialmente, parte del negocio. Un socio más –se puso de pie para ponerse al lado de Haruka y poner un brazo sobre su hombro –piensa en las posibilidades. Tu sigues en las carreras, tienes acciones en la empresa y haces los pequeños trabajos que te envió. Tres ganancias en grande, a demás claro, de la posibilidad de ver a tu hermana, mientras no hagas nada estúpido creo que es un buen trato –Haruka levantó la vista y miró el horizonte, a lo lejos el sol estaba poniendose mientras quedaban poco a poco en penumbras. _"No tengo mas opción…" _pensó la rubia. Levantó la mano y sacó la que tenía sobre su hombro.

-Te lo dije, vuelves a decir mi nombre y te mato… -dicho esto se acercó a Seiya y estiró la mano –creo que voy a necesitar mi arma de vuelta –Seiya miró los ojos desafiantes de Haruka y se la devolvió.

-Buena elección Tenoh, buena elección. –Unos ojos verdes miraron de reojo al que dijo estas palabras antes de salir de la habitación. Haruka caminó por los pasillos del edificio sin mirar atrás mientras hacía una promesa para si: el último tiro que dispararía de su arma…sería contra él.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

A primera hora del día siguiente los agentes estaban en la oficina del director del FBI, Hiro Matsumoto.

-Esto es todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora, señor –Mamoru Chiba, de 24 años, pertenece al departamento de corrupción y crimen de empresas, a pesar de su corta edad, era uno de los mejores de la división.

-Bien –dijo el director mientras pasaba las hojas rápidamente –encontraron algo que pueda servir?

-Antes de morir Hirukawa grabaron unas cintas con su balbuceos y pude descifrar un nombre que repetía constantemente –Michiru Kaioh, 23 años, pertenece al departamento de inteligencia y espionaje. Es la mejor en su área.

-Un nombre? Perfecto!

-En realidad mas que uin nombre, es un seudónimo. Uranus. Lo repite constantemente.

-Uranus… -dijo el director mientras pensaba –bien, creo que podemos empezar por allí. Necesito que hoy me digan el nombre de las 4 personas más que faltan en su equipo, escojan bien.

-De acuedo

-Eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse. Ah! Se me olvidaba, su equipo también trabajará con seudonimos. Tienen los suyos?

-Asi es Señor. Los encontrará en el informe –contestó Mamoru

-Bien. Otra cosa más. Quien firmará los informes?

-Yo Señor –contestó Michiru. El director fue a la última hoja para ver el nombre correspondiente.

-Bien "Neptune"-dijo leyendo el nombre –ya pueden retirarse.

* * *

El concierto privado había sido un éxito como siempre sucedía. Hombres y mujeres se acercaban a la gran violinista que les había deleitado con la belleza tanto de sus melodías como de su físico, que resaltaba por el vestido blanco de una pieza que se acomodaba perfectamente en su cuerpo. En el buque había todo tipo de deportistas, desde corredores atléticos hasta campeones de ajedrez. Por supuesto, todo lujo era escaso para estos deportistas que habían sacado el nombre de su país adelante.

-Veo que te estas divirtiendo, felicidades por la presentación, estuvo estupendo.

-Gracias, Elsa. Me alegra que aprecies mis esfuerzos, a pesar de no gustarte la música clásica.

-Bueno, mientras la toques tú no hay problema. Por cierto, en un momento te alcanzo, déjame saludar a algunos amigos.

-No te apresures, ve –Elsa caminó en dirección contraria mientras Michiru suspiraba y miraba a su alrededor. Mientras tocaba podía sentir una mirada penetrante que la observaba detenidamente y quería saber a quien pertenecía, pero apenas terminó de tocar desapareció. Tampoco tuvo suerte de ver al corredor por ningún lado. Esperaba que, siendo un evento para los mejores deportistas, él estaría allí. _"Bueno, será mejor que salga de aquí un momento, no soporto este tumulto de gente…" _Caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras de la planta baja. Bajó para poder salir a uno de los balcones; sin embargo, en ese momento escuchó unos pasos justo por el camino por el que había venido. En la posición en la que se encontraba podía ver claramente de quien se trataba sin ser vista. _"Es él!" _pensó. Sus cabellos rubios se balanceaban mientras bajaba a paso lento las escaleras, hasta que desvió la mirada hacia el lado derecho, ya que el cuadro que se mostraba imponente había llamado su atención. Era una ciudad siendo destruida por una ola gigante. Los colores oscuros predominaban en toda la pintura. Haruka se quedó mirando la pintura por largo rato. De alguna manera sus sentimientos estaban a la par con aquella imagen; completamente destruidos. Un leve trazo en la derecha inferior del cuadro desvió sus pensamientos.

-Michiru Kaioh…

-Ese es mi nombre –escuchó tras de sí, se dió la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba –espero te guste, es uno de los cuadros que más me gusta. Puse mucho de mis sentimientos alli. –Una ceja se arqueó y unos ojos verdes miraron nuevamente hacia la pintura.

-Pues debiste estar muy molesta para querer destruir así la ciudad. –Michiru rió un poco antes de ponerse a su lado para admirar la pintura de la misma forma.

-Pues no es la destrucción de una ciudad.

-Ah no?

-Nop, es la destrucción del mundo.

-Ja, eso lo mejora todo.

-¿Has querido alguna vez que el mundo se destruya?

-El mundo ya está destruido, solo que aún no lo has notado. –Michiru volteó la mirada para verle.

-A qué te refieres?

-A las personas. La mayoría está podrida por dentro. Con gente así el mundo no tiene salvación.

-Pero aun hay unas pocas que pueden hacer la diferencia. Como tú por ejemplo.

-Jajajajajaja –Michiru pudo percibir la desesperanza en aquella carcajada –créame señorita, yo hace mucho tiempo que tengo gusanos por dentro. Si me disculpas… -Haruka pasó a su lado, dirigiéndose a los balcones del barco.

-Deberías tenerte un poco mas de fe. –La rubia dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Michiru, mirándola fijamente por un momento, antes de contestar.

-Así como la fe que tienes en ti? Discúlpeme, pero alguien que dibuja una destrucción así no es mas que una persona que vive en la desesperanza –Miró el cuadro nuevamente y luego volvió a Michiru –deberías dejar de hacer caso a lo que quieren los demás, y empezar a hacer caso a lo que tú quieres. Tal vez así ya no ansíes destruir al mundo. –Dicho esto siguió su camino, desapareciendo de la vista de Michiru. Se quedó perpleja con lo que había dicho, pudo entender perfectamente el significado de aquel cuadro, y solo le bastó una mirada.

-Michiru! –La aludida se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre- te estuve buscando…todo esta bien? –Unos ojos azules se posaron en la pintura nuevamente antes de contestar.

-Si Elsa, todo esta perfecto.

-Me alegra –dijo mientras subían las escaleras –porque allí dentro todos hablan de ti, al parecer quieren que toques una pieza más, los has dejado cautivados –al entrar la reconocen y le sonrien, algunos se le acercan a felicitarla. Michiru solo mantiene una sonrisa cortés en su rostro, devolviendo los saludos y las gracias mientras se acercaba al escenario. Tomó su violin y con la yema de sus dedos acarició las cuerdas antes de llevarlo a su hombro y cerrar los ojos. Aquel encuentro le había cautivado, sin embargo también le hizo recordar el momento en el que pintó el cuadro. _"Tiene razón, en ese momento… lo único que quería era que todo desaparezca…"_ estuvo apunto de tocar la primera nota en su violín cuando escuchó que un piano había tomado la delantera. Volteó la mirada al piano que estaba en el escenario y se sorprendió de ver a aquella persona sentada en ese lugar. No obstante tuvo que concentrarse nuevamente porque era su turno para tocar. No pudo haber hecho mejor elección pues precisamente era el Adagio de Albinoni el que pensaba tocar desde un principio. Michiru volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que la música la envuelva. No había algo que la liberara tanto como tocar su violín, pero ahora sentía como si volara de la mano de aquella mujer. Si, se había percatado de que, en realidad el corredor era una chica, sus ojos estaban entrenados para ver más allá de lo que normalmente se ve para poder captar los más mínimos detalles. Las notas que ambos instrumentos tocaban envolvían a ambas intérpretes. Aquello que empezó como un reto se convirtió en algo más. Sin quererlo, ambas se habían unido en aquel mundo mágico, y ninguna quería salir. Al terminar, las palmas no se dejaron de escuchar durante un largo rato. Haruka se puso de pié y se acercó a la violinista, tomó su mano y la miró por un segundo, para luego hacer una reverencia al público.

-Nos vamos de aquí? –le susurró la rubia –algo me dice que nos van a acorralar

-Hagámoslo rápido entonces. –Ambas bajaron aún tomadas de la mano y pasaron rápidamente por la multitud, bajaron las escaleras rápidamente y caminaron hasta la proa del barco.

-Jajajaja nunca había huido tan rápido en mi vida.

-Jajajaja pues sí, yo tampoco! –dijo Michiru, sentándose en una de las bancas del lugar –Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tocaras el piano.

-Aprendí a tocar cuando tenía 6 años –dijo mientras se apoyaba en uno de los barandales, quedando frente a su acompañante –yo tampoco me habría imaginado que pintabas. Así que ya somos dos sorprendidos.

-Jajajaja si… por cierto….

-Uh? Dime

-Me dejas saber el nombre de la persona que me hizo huir?

-…. No sabes quien soy?

-Oh! Se quien eres, pero no se tu nombre.

-Eso es extraño…

-Te veo en las carreras, pero nunca puedo escuchar bien tu nombre.

-….te gustan las carreras de autos? –la miró sorprendida

-Te sorprendería descubrir todas las demás cosas que me gusta hacer

-Jajajaja no lo dudo. Lo que si dudo es que realmente te gusten las carreras, yo creo que si es que las vez, lo hacer por otro motivo

-…y que te hace pensar eso?

-Porque, señorita kaioh, si le gustaran realmente las carreras de autos… -dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado –sabrías el nombre del mejor corredor.

-mnnn... Ayrton Senna?

-Jajajajaja bueno, es el mejor de la historia, mi ídolo. Sabes que murió en el 94 cierto?

-…murió? Genial… me soplaron mal!

-Jajajaja eso lo confirma todo.

-Bien, lo admito, miro las carreras por otra razón, pero me niego a decirlo.

-Esta bien, cada uno tiene sus secretos. –se acomodó mejor en la banca y apoyó ambos codos en el respaldar y subió la mirada al cielo –Son hermosas no? –Michiru miró en aquella dirección.

-Lo son. Es increíble como es que estamos viendo el mimo cielo que veían miles de civilizaciones antiguas. A veces me hacen sentir tan… pequeña.

-Verlas te hacen olvidar algunas cosas, por ejemplo ahora.

-Eh? De que hablas?

-Que ne este momento, te han hecho olvidar que querías saber mi nombre.

-Oh no, solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para preguntar –Haruka bajó la mirada nuevamente hacia su acompañante.

-Hagamos algo, si me dices el nombre de la constelación que te señale te diré mi nombre.

-De acuerdo –dijo mirando a Haruka

-Esa de allí –dijo señalando un grupo de estrellas mientras alzaba su mirada nuevamente hacia el cielo. Michiru hizo lo mismo y siguió la dirección del dedo que apuntaba su acompañante.

-Esa es fácil, es piscis.

-Estas segura?

-Completamente. –Haruka bajó la mirada

-Como lo sabes?

-Porque es mi signo zodiacal.

-Vaya, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, asi que es piscis.

-No sabías que constelación era?

-Nop, no se nada de estrellas.

-Entonces porqué preguntaste?

-Curiosidad, supuse que tu si sabrías algo –Michiru arqueó una ceja y la miró expectante.

-Y porque pensaste eso?

-Alguien que hable de estrellas y civilizaciones seguro que sabe algo. –Se puso en pié y estiró su mano –Soy Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto.

**

* * *

Fin capítulo 2**

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Se que hace mucho tiempo no escribia un capítulo de este fic, pero he vuelto retomarlo, espero les sea de su agrado y pido disculpas a aquellos que han estado ansiosos de ver que seguia. este capítulo es para ustedes. Nos vemos

Darkmajo 


End file.
